Blindness
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau bisa menjadi milikku seorang. Itu berarti, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu... Yandere-Ted, death chara, incest! Rate T for yandere-ness. My first yandere fanfic!


**WARNINGS: Yandere-Ted, death chara, incest**

**Blindness.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Kasane Ted © Ted-P a.k.a Teddo-P**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Sepulang kerja sambilan hari ini, di taman, aku melihatmu tertawa riang lagi. Sepertinya, kau baru saja selesai bermain bersama teman-temanmu, kau melambaikan tanganmu pada mereka yang berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Kau tertawa dengan riang seperti itu… Benar-benar membuatku ingin tersenyum, ingin memeluk erat dirimu, ingin memiliki dirimu. Semakin sering aku melihatmu tertawa seperti itu, semakin kuat juga perasaanku ini.

_Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku menginginkanmu._

"!"

Kau melihatku. Melihatku yang sedang memperhatikanmu. Menyadari hal itu, kau pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis padaku. Sebuah senyum manis yang awalnya kukira hanya untukku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

_Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu._

"Teto-chan!"

Ah, laki-laki itu datang menghampirimu. Ia tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Kau melihat kedatangannya dan menyapanya, sambil tersenyum.

Senyum manismu yang biasanya kau berikan hanya untuk_ku_, kini kau berikan juga pada_nya_? Aku kesal. Aku tidak suka.

"Hei, Ted!"

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, tidak menyapanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap saja tersenyum.

"Haha, lama nggak ketemu ya, Teto-chan!" sapa laki-laki itu padamu seraya mengelus-elus rambutmu. "Rasanya, kau bertambah pendek saja sih~"

"Eh! Enak saja!" Kau cemberut, menggembungkan kedua pipimu. Manis sekali, menurutku. "Tinggi badanku sudah bertambah 1 cm sejak bulan lalu kok!"

"Ahaha! Hanya 1 cm!" tawa laki-laki itu.

"Sora-kun jahat!" Kau menjitak pelan kepalanya. Main-main, aku tahu itu.

Mungkin, bagi kalian, bercanda dan tertawa seperti itu merupakan saat yang menyenangkan. Tapi bagiku, melihat kalian berdua tertawa riang seperti itu… Sangat menyebalkan. Aku muak. Aku tidak suka melihat keakrabanmu bersama laki-laki yang juga merupakan sahabat baikku itu. Kau adalah milik_ku_ seorang, bukan milik yang lain.

"Ahaha… Baiklah~" Laki-laki itu lalu mencium pipi kirimu dan kemudian melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi sayang, aku ada urusan lain. Sampai ketemu nanti ya!"

"Ya!" Kau mengangguk, tersenyum lagi padanya.

Cemburu. Aku merasakan cemburu yang sangat hebat di hatiku saat melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mencium pipimu.

Aku membencinya. Aku membenci laki-laki itu. Meskipun ia merupakan sahabat baikku, aku tetap akan membencinya jika ia dekat denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain, karena kau hanya untuk_ku_.

_Aku mencintaimu, adik kandungku sendiri._

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu ditemukan tewas di rumahnya dengan darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang nyaris terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Seorang perempuan yang mirip dengannya menangis. Sepertinya, perempuan itu adiknya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengannya.

Aku senang. Aku sudah puas. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mencium pipimu seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu padamu kemarin siang.

Brugh!

"U-uuh… K-kenapa? Kenapa… Sora-kun…? Uuh… Hiks… So-Sora-kun…"

Melihat jasadnya, kau terduduk lemas dengan tubuh gemetar. Kau menangis karenanya, karena laki-laki itu. Aku jadi semakin kesal.

_Apa bagimu… Laki-laki itu jauh lebih penting daripada keberadaanku?_

Aku berusaha menghiburmu, tapi kau tetap menangis. Aku memeluk erat dirimu dan mengelus-elus rambutmu dengan lembut, tapi kau masih saja menangis.

Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak ingin kau menangisi laki-laki itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang menangis untuk laki-laki lain.

_Kau hanya boleh menangis karenaku, bukan karena yang lain._

Beberapa hari kemudian, upacara pemakaman diadakan. Adik perempuan laki-laki itu, juga kau, masih saja menangis.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, kau dan aku pulang ke rumah. Kau masih saja tampak muram. Oleh karena itu, aku berniat untuk membuat strawberry cake kesukaanmu untuk menghiburmu. Aku ingin agar kau melupakan laki-laki itu.

_Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, untuk apa kau terus memikirkannya?_

Kuambil pisauku saat hendak memotong strawberry cake yang sudah jadi ini. Tiba-tiba saja, aku menyadari sesuatu. Warna pisauku berubah, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Warna merah darah yang indah mewarnainya."Aneh…" gumamku pelan. "Kenapa ya?"

Aku berpikir. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku mengacuhkannya dan mencuci pisau itu. Mungkin, warnanya berubah saat aku memotong buah stroberi tadi tanpa aku sadari.

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan menuju kamarmu dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring strawberry cake dan segelas apple tea kesukaanmu. Kupikir, itu akan membuat suasana hatimu membaik, meskipun hanya sedikit. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum kembali.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu.

"Teto, ini aku," ujarku. "Aku membuat strawberry cake dan apple tea kesukaanmu."

"M-masuk saja, Tecchan! Nggak kukunci kok!" responmu. Dari nada suaramu, aku tahu kalau kau masih menangis.

Klek

Aku membuka pintu kamarmu dan kemudian masuk sambil membawa nampan itu. Kemudian, aku meletakkan nampan itu di meja bundar kecil di dekat meja belajarmu. "Kuletakkan di sini ya."

"Ha-hai! Arigatou, Tecchan!" Kau yang duduk di atas tempat tidurmu, buru-buru menghapus air matamu dan tersenyum padaku.

Tapi itu bukan senyummu yang kusuka. Itu bukan senyum manismu yang biasa kau berikan padaku. Itu adalah senyum yang kau paksakan. Kau hanya berusaha tersenyum agar aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu.

_Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Imouto…_

"… Jangan menangis lagi…" ucapku pelan seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkanmu. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangisi laki-laki lain…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Kau memang populer di kalangan laki-laki, aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi jika laki-laki itu sampai memelukmu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Buagh!

"A-apa yang Tecchan lakukan pada Eiichi! ?" tanyamu kaget begitu melihatku meninju laki-laki yang barusan memelukmu itu.

"Dia memelukmu."

"Untuk apa kau memukulku, Ted! ?" seru laki-laki itu kesal sembari mengelus-elus pipi kanannya. "Aku hanya berusaha menolong Teto! Dia tadi terpeleset!"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Kkh! Kau…! Kau kira, aku akan berbohong di saat seperti ini! ?" Laki-laki itu mencengkram kerah seragamku dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, hendak balas meninjuku.

"Hentikan!" serumu tiba-tiba seraya mendorongku menjauh dari laki-laki itu dan memarahiku. "Tecchan, ada apa denganmu! ? Eiichi nggak berbohong! Eiichi hanya mau menolongku yang terpeleset tadi!"

"…" Aku terdiam. Bukan karena omelanmu, tapi karena tatapan matamu itu. Kau menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Kau benar-benar marah padaku. Sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah marah padaku sampai seperti ini.

"Eiichi," kau menoleh pada laki-laki itu dan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang kutinju tadi dengan lembut. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu," laki-laki itu mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Teto. Ini tidak terlalu sakit kok."

"Jangan begitu!" serumu, menatapnya dengan cemas. "Ayo, ke UKS!" Kau lalu menggandeng tangannya dan melenggang pergi bersamanya ke UKS.

Aku merasa semakin kesal, juga cemburu.

Aku lalu pulang ke rumah, berencana untuk membuat strawberry cake untukmu agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku.

Begitu aku mengambil pisauku, aku mulai berpikir, "Apa sebaiknya, laki-laki itu kubunuh? Dengan begitu, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang akan kau khawatirkan bukan?"

_Aku ingin kau hanya selalu memperhatikan diriku._

Tapi kurasa, hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Meski laki-laki itu sudah kubunuh, pasti akan ada laki-laki lain yang dekat denganmu.

Aku lalu memutuskan, mulai hari ini, kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku. Milik_ku_ seorang, bukan yang lain.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, kau pulang dengan mengucapkan "Tadaima" seperti biasanya. Aku menyambutmu dari ruang keluarga, "Okaeri."

Tap tap tap

Kau yang mendengar suaraku, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. "Tecchan," kau memanggil namaku. "Aku… Minta maaf…"

_Kenapa? Untuk apa?_

"… A-aku…" Kau menundukkan kepalamu. "Aku hanya… Hanya mengkhawatirkan Eiichi…"

_Apa itu benar?_

"A-aku nggak berbohong!" serumu, menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan-akan kau bisa membaca pikiranku. "Aku… Uuh… Aku… Hiks…"

_Kau… Menangis…? Kau menangis untukku?_

"Aku―!"

Ucapanmu terhenti begitu aku memelukmu.

"T-Tecchan…?"

Aku tersenyum puas. "Aku senang… Kau menangis untukku…" sahutku seraya memperat pelukanku pada lehermu.

"Ukh!" Kau meringis kesakitan. "Te-Tecchan! L-lepaskan! S-se-sesak!"

"Aku… Akan membuatmu menjadi milik_ku_ seorang…" ucapku lagi, mencengkram lehermu dengan kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Aakh!" Kau menjerit, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. "Ya-yamete, Tecchan! I-itte!" Kau terus meronta-ronta, sementara senyum puas semakin terlukis lebar di wajahku.

"Le-lepaskan…! T-Tecchan…! Se-sesak!"

"Diamlah…" Aku terus mencekikmu. Air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipimu, membuatku semakin puas. "Ini tidak akan sakit…"

"U-uukh… Le-lepaskan… T-Tecchan…" Kau yang terus meronta-ronta dan berusaha melawanku, akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan nafas. Denyut nadimu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Aku masih tersenyum puas, memandangi dirimu yang sudah tak berdaya. Kemudian, aku membopongmu sampai ke kamarmu, lalu membaringkanmu di atas tempat tidurmu.

_Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu._

Aku mengelus pipimu dengan lembut, terus memandangi wajahmu yang manis. Aku lalu menyentuh bibirmu yang mulai terasa dingin dan menciumnya.

_Sebentar lagi… Kita akan selalu bersama…_

Setelah itu, aku duduk di sebelahmu dan mengeluarkan pisauku yang dari tadi kusimpan di dalam saku jaketku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menusuk perutku sendiri dengan pisau itu.

Craaash!

Darah segar mengalir dari perutku, tapi aku tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali, aku malah merasa senang.

_Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau bisa menjadi milikku seorang. Itu berarti, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu…_

"Dengan ini," aku mengalihkan pandanganku padamu. "Aku sudah… Menepati janji kita dulu 'kan… Hei, Imouto…?"

Perlahan, pandanganku mulai kabur, nafasku juga semakin melemah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kita bisa selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup bagiku."Ha-haha…" Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan bilang… Kau sendiri melupakan janji _itu_, Imouto…"

Aku lalu menarik kembali pisauku dari perutku. Darah yang mengalir pun semakin banyak. Kurasa, aku akan segera menyusulmu."… Aku akan… Segera menyusulmu di… Sana…"

_Aku sudah memilikimu. Mulai saat ini, kita akan selalu bersama, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita._

.

.

_"Onii-chan, janji padaku ya! Kita akan selalu bersama!"__"_

_Ya!"_

.

.

Ah… Samar-samar, aku melihat bayangan diriku dan dirimu dulu, saat masih kecil. Saat itu, kau dan aku dengan riangnya mengucapkan janji _itu_…

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh! Projek dan percobaan -?- baru nih!  
Sei suka yandere-Ted ini, tapi tsundere-Ted tetep nomor satu dong XD -kicked-**

**Gomennasai, Sora-kun, Sara-chan, Teto-tan, Tecchan, Ei-kun m(_ _)m -death glared by kelima pihak (?)-  
Oh ya, Sei baru nyadar kalo chara dalam fanfic ini cuma ada 5! 8D -mengalihkan pembicaraan, dihajar rame-rame-**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi -halah- dari salah satu lagu original Tecchan, judulnya 'blindness.' :3  
Awalnya sih, Sei sudah bikin fanfic dari lagu itu, tapi ceritanya beda~ Pas tahu kalau ternyata 'blindness.' itu lagu yandere, baru deh, Sei bikin fanfic ini XD -abaikan-  
Tapi tenang saja, Sei cuma terinspirasi dari judul sama kata 'yandere'-nya kok, Sei nggak ngambil jalan cerita mana pun~ Ini asli buatan Sei :D -apadeh-**

**Soal Creator Tecchan = Ted-P, itu karena creator-nya (di wiki) unknown. Lalu, di nicozon, orang yang pertama kali bikin lagu (Under The Darkness) untuk Tecchan itu Ted-P. Makanya, Sei tulis nama Ted-P sebagai creator Tecchan =w=**

**Kata salah satu sahabat Sei (yang juga Author FFn) waktu baca sketsa awal -?- fanfic ini, "Ted-nya jadi kaya' Luka di Enbizaka Tailor Shop-apalah-gitu-namanya." -ditabok orang yang bersangkutan-  
Makanya, Sei mau nanya -siapeloe?-, emang iya ya? Tecchan jadi mirip Luka-tan di Enbizaka? '==a**

**Yang udah baca, wajib review ya~ Kalau nggak, nanti minna-san bisa pilih, mau ditusuk pisau sama Tecchan, atau dicekik Tecchan :3 -ditabok Tecchan-  
Oke, JK kok, Just Kidding '==v**

**

* * *

**

**Pojok Wawancara -apa'an nih?-**

Sei: Teto-tan, Sara-chan, Sora-kun, Ei-kun, dan Tecchan~ -wink-

Ted: -merinding-

Sei: Gimana perasaan kalian saat―

Sora: Aku nggak terima! Masa' aku dijadikan death chara di sini!

Sei: Salah sendiri, macam-macam sama Teto-tan ==a

Sora: Macam-macam apanya? Aku 'kan cuma nge-kisu pipi Teto-chan kaya' gini! -kisu pipi kiri Teto-

Teto: E-eh! -blush-

Ted: -twitch- Aduh, aku terpeleset! -nendang Sora-

Sora: Itte!

Sara: S-Sei-san… Tolong jangan bikin Sora jadi death chara lagi… Aku sayang dengannya! T^T  
Kalau mau death cara, aku saja! Jangan Sora!

Sora: Hiks… Sara-chan… -terharu-

Sei: Huweeeng… Maaf, Sara-chan! TAT

Teto: Aku belum mau mati, aku masih mau hidup! =3=

Eiichi: Ini 'kan cuma akting, Teto -sigh-  
Tapi Ted, tadi kau memukulku beneran ya? Sakit nih *==a

Ted: Wah, maaf ya, sepertinya tadi tanganku tergelincir -?-, ahaha… -ketawa garing+senyum sarcastic-

_Inner Sei: S-setannya kumat… =A=lll_

Ted: Ngomong-ngomong -bisik-bisik ke Sei-, aku benar-benar akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Teto loh. Makanya, kau jangan macam-macam dengannya. Mengerti? -'angelic' smile-

Sei: H-hai, wa-wa-wakarimasu! -hormat-

_Inner Sei: Teto-taaan! Tasuketeee! TAT_

Teto: Tecchan ngomong apa tadi?

Sora: O-oi… Sei… Jadi pucat loh… '==a

Ted: Bukan apa-apa kok~


End file.
